This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Direct Infusion ESI-MS Mass spectrometry was performed on a Thermo Scientific LTQ Orbitrap Discovery instrument in ESI mode under direct infusion. Tuning was performed on m/z=269 of the sample (diluted 100-fold in 50 % MeOH). Capillary temperature was 275 [unreadable]C, capillary voltage 22 V, spray voltage 5.0 kV, and sheath gas flow rate was 22. LC-ESI-MS Chromatographic separation was performed on a Thermo Electron Hypercarb C18 column (particle size 5 [unreadable]m, 100 x 0.5 mm). Two different solvent systems were tested. The first was 50 % MeOH/water with 0.03 % TFA, and the second was 60 % acetonitrile with 0.06 % formic acid. The flow rate was 16-20 [unreadable]L/min. Samples were diluted in running eluent and 2 [unreadable]L were injected.